Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble water machine and portable pressure bottle, more particularly, to a bubble water machine capable of preventing the liquid in the bottle from rushing back into the machine body and a portable pressure bottle remaining the gas for a long time.
Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a well-known bubble water machine 1 is shown. When the bubble water machine 1 is in use, a drinking water is needed to pour into a dedicated container 12. Then, the bottle mouth of the container 12 is locked fixedly in the bubble water machine 1 and an air guide tube 11 of the bubble water machine 1 protrudes into the container 12 (under the water level) from the top. Next, a user operates the bubble water machine 1 to output carbon dioxide, which will enter downward into the drinking water of the container 12 along the air guide tube 1, thereby making the drinking water transform into a bubble water. However, in the instance when the carbon dioxide is output into the drinking water, the internal pressure of the container 12 adds increasingly and thus the drinking water will rush upward back into the body of the bubble water machine 1 with the carbon dioxide. Therefore, when the drinking water is inflated, sugar additives and alcohol cannot be added previously so as not to result in the sugar additives or alcohol rushing back into the body of the bubble water machine 1.
Furthermore, when the container 12 is separated from the bubble water machine 1, the carbon dioxide in the bubble water may quickly leak into the air, just as the soft drink which is opened. Thus, the container 12 cannot preserve the carbon dioxide within the bubble water for a long time. In addition, if the bubble water is needed to be inflated again (now the bubble water has been added with the sugar additives and alcohol), the sugar additives and alcohol in the bubble water will pollute and damage the bubble water machine 1.
As such, it should be considered by those skilled in the art that how to both prevent the liquid in the bottle from rushing back into the machine body and preserve the carbon dioxide in the bubble water for a long time.